Darth Fek'Lirk
Background Fek'Lirk was born in Kaas City in 3670 BBY. When he was 12 Fek'lirk was sent to Korribian, the ancient Sith homeworld, to begin his training at the Sith Academy. He saw tutelage under Overseer Harkon, where he trained as a Sith Sorcerer. In 3655 BBY he was taken under the wing of Darth Lormiska, who taught him to be a cold and calculated warrior and in 3653 BBY Fek'lirk was part of the Imperial strike team that sacked the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He killed several Jedi with both his lightsaber and the force. He was witness to the death of Master Ven Zallow at the hands of Darth Malgus. During the fighting he received two grazing lightsaber wounds: one just above his right knee and the other across his the palm of his left hand, which would have severed his fingers if not for the cortosis lining in his gloves. He took part in the pillaging of the Republic Capital and was also part of the occupying forces. Fek'lirk was given command of the ''Terminus ''class destroyer ''Thunderer ''in 3644 BBY after being appointed a Darth. He commanded it during the invasion of the Belsavis (3641 BBY), where the Dread Masters were freed from the massive Republic prison on the planet. He became intrigued by the Dread Masters, who were living legends throughout the galaxy, surrounded by myth, and what was true sounded mythical.That same year he fought during the later stages of the Battle of Corellia. 3640 BBY, Fek'lirk joined the Imperial troops in campaign on Denova against the Dread Forces as part of the Dread War. During the battle the Dread Masters temporally used his body to absorb the life essence of both the Imperial and Republic soldiers. The following year, Fek'lirk and the ''Thunderer ''joined the Imperial forces heading for Oricion, tasked with ending the Dread Masters once and for all. They were unprepared for the defences the Dread Masters had in place and the ''Thunderer ''was destroyed along with 750 of the 800 lives aboard. Fek'lirk's escape pod was attacked by the Dread Host after crashed down onto the planets surface and Fek'lirk was seriously wounded by a slash to the abdomen. He was later evacuated and taken back to Dromund Kaas to recover. Having seen the power of the Dread Masters up close, his intrigue grew to an obsession and this brought him the attention of Darth Nexuth, the then Master Preserver of the Sith Preservation, who had a similar interest in the Dread Masters. Nexuth allowed Fek'lirk to join the ranks of the Sith Preservation, so he could use his experiences of the masters to expand his own knowledge and harness their power. The Architects of the Sith Preservation staged a coup against Nexuth in early spring of 3637 BBY, which resulted in the destruction of their temple on Yavin 4. Nexuth used the power of the Dread Masters to control many people and would have most likely controlled Fek'lirk had he not returned to Korriban. Fek'lirk, like the rest of the Sith Preservation was part of Operation Veto and joined thousands of Imperial troops at the Battle of Ashfall Pass. Yet he was part of the reserves and took no part in the actually fighting and was dubbed 'The Watcher of Ashfall' because of it. After the battle Jemorri took control of the Sith Preservation and made Fek'lirk an Architect. Four months after Ashfall Pass, Fek'lirk returned to Oricon, where he searched the ruins of the Dread Palace and discovered the crest of one of the fallen Dread Masters. The crest was badly damaged and Fek'lirk spent five days reforging it. He also obtained a set of robes similar to those wore by the Dread Masters. Though he kept these things private but the other Architects knew and monitored this. Personality Fek'lirk was a very private and attempted to keep most elements of his personal life away from prying eyes, particularly in regards to his interest in the Dread Masters, after the Battle of Ashfall Pass, when subject became a taboo amongst those of the Sith Preservation. On the battlefield however, Fek'lirk could be cold, cruel and calculated to his enemies. Refusing to show mercy and more often than not doing the exact opposite. Skills and Abilities He carried a single red, bladed lightsaber, but he had only minimal skill with the weapon, compared to duellists like Jemorri or Arcurtad. However, Fek'lirk only ever saw the sabre as a secondary weapon. As a master of the darkside of the force, Fek'lirk could cast bolts lightning from his finger tips with little more than a flick of the wrist. He could easily defeat multiple opponents with storms of lightning that would crack through his victims causing immense pain and eventually death. '' ''